It is known to use envelopes for mailing or otherwise transporting letters and documents. Envelopes may be created for other purposes. Scented envelope-type sachets are used for containing scented materials and do not expose the scented materials directly to the surrounding air, which can diminish the rate of scent evaporation or likelihood of exposure, for example, to skin. Typically, the envelope-type sachets are laid in a drawer or on a shelf. What is needed is an envelope that can contain a scented or other material, such as seeds, while allowing a user the ability to hang the envelope without spilling its contents.